CIE CIE
by Haechanie
Summary: Kalian tahu? Atau kalian pernah mengalaminya? Jika satu cie-cie bisa menyulut cinta di dalam hati seseorang [MARK, HAECHAN; MARKHYUCK NCT]


**Kalian tahu?**

 **Atau kalian pernah mengalaminya?**

 **Jika satu cie-cie bisa menyulut cinta di dalam hati seseorang**

.

.

.

"CIE CIE~~~"

 _Tuh kan._

Mark mendengus. Kesal lebih tepatnya. Hanya karena ia satu kelompok dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Haechan, kelas yang tadinya tenang berubah brutal layaknya pasar.

"Muka kalian mirip. Kayaknya jodoh deh."

"CIE… JODOH CIE~~~~"

 _Jodoh mbiahmu semprul!_

Dalam hati Mark mengumpati Renjun –anak laki laki dengan rambut merah menyala yang memberinya cengiran sangat lebar mengalahi kuda nil.

Kelas terakhir baru saja dimulai, guru Jung yang bertugas mengajar membagi _paper_ yang harus dikerjakan secara berpasangan. Dan sialnya Mark harus berpasangan dengan orang yang sangat ingin hindari di dunia ini.

"Mark! Kerjakan tugasmu! Jangan makan nilai buta ya!"

Ck! Mark rasanya pingin menyembur anak laki-laki kemayu di hadapannya ini dengan bara api. Biar saja kulit coklatnya itu jadi gosong sekalian.

"Y!" Balas Mark singkat. Ia memilih berkutat dengan bait-bait puisi dalam bahasa Korea yang harus ia salin dalam bahasa Inggris. Beruntung ia besar di Kanada, bahasa Inggris sekecil upil baginya.

"Aduh!"

Mark mendengus mendengar pekikan Haechan. Mau tak mau ia mengangkat wajah. Seketika bola matanya melebar, Haechan dengan telunjuk yang berlumuran darah terlihat menyeramkan di matanya.

"Sakit~" rengek Haechan. Ia mengipaskan tangannya yang terasa perih. Ia merengek sambil menutup mata, ngeri sendiri melihat darahnya yang tidak berhenti menetes.

"Kau mau bunuh diri? Kenapa kau potong jarimu!" pekik Mark emosi. Satu kelompok dengan Haechan saja sudah membuat kepala Mark berasap, ditambah dengan tingkah laku bocah itu yang semakin membuat kepalanya ingin meledak.

Haechan memutar bola matanya "Bunuh diri potong nadi woy, bukan potong jari!" ucapnya sambil meringis menahan sakit.

Tadinya Haechan ingin memotong kertas menggunakan cutter, tapi kebablasan sampai mengiris jarinya. Salahkan Mark yang kalau dilihat dari dekat ternyata sangat tampan. Haechan jadi grogi sendiri, tahu-tahu telunjuknya yang jadi korban.

Mark ingin pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Ia tidak ingin terlihat peduli. Tapi ketika melihat darah yang menetes semakin banyak juga wajah tersiksa milik Haechan membuatnya tidak tega.

Dengan cepat Mark membuka ransel hitam miliknya, mencari band aid yang selalu tersedia karena ia yang mudah terluka jika sedang berlatih basket. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Haechan untuk memudahkan Mark menghentikan darah yang menetes.

Namun seketika ia menyesal melakukannya.

"CIE…. CIE… MARK SAMA HAECHAN PEGANG-PEGANGAN TANGAN CIE….."

 _Kampret!_

Mulut bocor teman-temannya memang luar biasa.

.

.

CIE CIE

.

.

Semula berawal dari insiden baju kembar. Saat itu sekolah sedang mengadakan festival tahunan, setiap kelas wajib menggunakan baju dengan warna yang sama. Kelas mereka sepakat memilih warna biru muda sebagai identitas mereka.

Mark menggunakan kaos biru langit cerah dengan tulisan 'I Love You'. Norak memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kaos itu satu-satunya kaos berwarna biru muda yang bisa ia pakai. Itupun hasil meminjam punya Taehyung hyung, sahabat dari Jaehyun -kakaknya.

Semua berjalan lancar, sampai Haechan datang dan membuat semua orang menggila.

Mark ingat, saat itu ia mengumpat sangat keras melihat Haechan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan memakai kaos yang serupa dengan miliknya. Okelah, kalau yang kembar hanya warna dan model saja tidak masalah. Tapi tulisan 'I LOVE YOU TOO' yang ada di kaos itu membuat Mark ingin bertelanjang dada saja rasanya.

' _CIE….. MARK SAMA HAECHAN PACARAN YA…. CIE…'_

Mark pingin marah, tapi dia bingung mau marah sama siapa. Salahnya sendiri meminjam kaos Taehyung. Tidak tahu kalau kaos norak ini ternyata kaos pasangan. Pasangannya teman sekelasnya sendiri pula. Mark malu, tapi lebih malu lagi digoda teman-teman sekelasnya.

Haechan dan Mark bukanlah teman dekat, bukan juga seorang musuh. Haechan menjadi teman sekelasnya juga baru-baru ini ketika mereka naik kelas sebelas. Sekolah melakukan pembagian kelas sesuai dengan jurusan yang ingin ditekuni masing-masing siswa.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, tapi godaan teman-temannya tidak juga berakhir malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalau dulu Mark masa bodoh, lama-lama dia terganggu juga. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengamati Haechan. Setiap ia dan Haechan disoraki teman-teman mereka, Mark melirik ekspresi anak itu.

Mark ingin tahu apakah Haechan juga merasa terganggu dengan ulah teman-temannya. Tapi sepertinya anak itu santai-santai saja. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi kesal ataupun marah. Mark kan jadi bingung.

Terlalu sering mengamati Haechan membuat Mark kecanduan. Contohnya saat ini, daripada mendengarkan ocehan Sehun Seongsanim mengenai sejarah Korea yang membuatnya mengantuk, Mark lebih suka memandangi wajah Haechan yang duduknya terpisah satu baris di samping tempat duduknya.

Mark baru sadar kalau Haechan itu manis. Pipi chubby itu terlihat kemerahan karena udara memang sedang panas-panasnya. Ia juga baru tahu kalau Haechan punya gigi kelinci yang sangat menggemaskan. Ketika tersenyum gigi kelincinya akan menyembul lucu. Mark jadi gemas sendiri.

Tiba-tiba semua kesan 'Devil Haechan' musnah berganti menjadi 'Marmut Haechan' dalam pikiran Mark.

Belum lagi kaki Haechan yang sangat indah –menurut Mark. Kaki Haechan itu cantik sekali. Mark heran, bagaimana bisa anak laki-laki punya kaki secantik itu. Beda sekali dengan kakinya yang brewokan dengan bulu. Kaki Haechan itu mulus seperti pantat bayi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pantat–

Lebih ke atas lagi –ehem– Haechan punya pantat seperti balon yang diisi air. Pernah sekali Mark memperhatikan Haechan berlari, pantatnya mantul-mantul gitu deh. Mark kan jadi gimana gitu~

Haechan yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh. Tepat saat kedua manik keduanya bertemu, suara Sehun seongsanim menginterupsi.

"Mark Lee, kau sedang memperhatikan apa?"

Tanpa sadar, Mark menjawab.

"Haechan, saem"

'' _CIE….. CIE…."_

 _Kampret~_

 _Kampret~_

.

.

CIE CIE

.

.

Sekolah sangat sepi, jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima. Mark harus berlatih basket terlebih dahulu, turnamen antar sekolah akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat. Terpaksa ia harus mengundur jam pulangnya untuk berlatih dengan teman-temannya di klub basket.

Mark mengecek ponsel putihnya, ia mengulang tombol dial entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Bibirnya berdecak kesal.

"Awas saja kalau dia lupa menjemputku karena kencan dengan Taeyong hyung."

Harusnya Jaehyun menjemput Mark, tapi ini sudah lewat setengah jam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan kakaknya. Ia menghela nafas, disandarkan tubuhnya pada gerbang sekolah. Tahu begini dia bawa mobil sendiri.

"Aduh"

Mark refleks menoleh. Suara benda jatuh disusul pekikan yang tak kalah keras terdengar dari belakang.

Dengan cekatan Mark berlari membantu Haechan yang tersengkur di tanah akibat tersandung tali sepatunya. Ditepuknya lutut Haechan yang sedikit berdarah dengan pelan untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"Ya Tuhan kau itu ceroboh sekali!"

Haechan merengut lucu. Kenapa sih dia selalu terlihat bodoh kalau berada di dekat Mark.

"Bisa jalan tidak?" tanya Mark.

"Jalan sih bisa. Tapi aku lagi pingin digendong nih." Ucap Haechan ngawur.

Biar saja Mark menganggapnya tak tahu malu. Haechan sudah lelah di notice Mark dalam situasi yang membuatnya terlihat seperti idiot.

"Ck! Menyusahkan saja! Cepat naik."

Mata seperti almond itu melebar. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang. Haechan memandang Mark yang tengah berjongkok di depannya.

"Katanya minta gendong. Kutinggal baru tahu rasa kau!" ucap Mark kesal. Laki-laki itu kesal sendiri entah karena apa. Mungkin karena Haechan yang membuat dirinya susah atau kesal karena mau-maunya menyanggupi permintaan anak itu.

Haechan jadi ikutan sebal. Setengah melompat ia naik ke gendongan Mark.

Tapi–

 _ **BRUK**_

Tubuh keduanya sukses terjungkal ke depan.

"KALAU NAIK ITU PELAN-PELAN CHAN! TIDAK SADAR APA KALAU KAU ITU BERAT!"

Mark memekik frustasi. Kembali ia memasang posisi jongkok. Kali ini memastikan kakinya menumpu dengan benar agar mereka tidak tersungkur lagi.

"Kau mau diantar kemana?" tanya Mark sembari menaikkan posisi Haechan yang sedikit melorot di punggungnya.

"Ke Halte. Aku pulang naik bis" jawab Haechan. Ragu-ragu, ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mark. Senyumnya merekah ketika tidak ada penolakan dari laki-laki itu.

Situasi ini sungguh sangat aneh menurut Mark dan Haechan. Mereka tidak terlalu dekat, bahkan cenderung saling menghindar sejak dijadikan bahan bullyan teman sekelas mereka. Tapi hari ini mereka berjalan bersama, gendong-gendongan pula.

Coba kalau ada teman mereka yang lihat, habis sudah mereka besok!

"Aku lelah sekali Mark" Haechan bersuara. Ia tidak suka dengan keheningan yang tercipta. "Doyoung hyung menyuruhku mengulang nada tinggi sebanyak lima kali. Kau bisa bayangkan kan beratnya? Pita suaraku rasanya mau robek." adu Haechan.

Mark terkekeh kecil. "Kudengar tim paduan suara akan menjadi pengiring music dalam turnamen antar sekolah nanti? Benar?" tanyanya.

"Beritanya sudah menyebar ya? Kami memang akan menyanyi disana. Maka dari itu Doyoung hyung menyiksaku selama seminggu ini gara-gara aku penyanyi utama"

"Kau penyanyi utama?" takjub Mark "Sepertinya aku semakin semangat untuk bertanding jika mendengarmu bernyanyi"

 _ **BLUSH**_

Haechan memerah. Ia lupa kalau Mark merupakan salah satu _ace_ dalam tim basket sekolah mereka. Tentu saja ia akan mewakili klub basket dalam turnamen itu.

"K –kau ikut bertanding ya?"

Mark mengangguk. "Ayo semangat berlatih! Aku sangat menunggu hari itu" ucap Mark

Haechan yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung Mark. Persetan jika Mark tahu detakan jantungnya yang menggila. Haechan hanya terlalu nyaman berada di gendongan laki-laki itu.

"Haechan –ah…. Sudah sampai" kata Mark. Ada rasa tidak rela karena harus berpisah dari Haechan secepat ini. Ia masih ingin lebih lama lagi bersama anak itu. Lagi-lagi ia menyesal karena tidak membawa mobil. Harusnya ia bisa mengantar Haechan sampai rumah dan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi.

"Terimakasih" ucap Haechan singkat. Ia sedikit kesusahan saat turun dari punggung Mark. Diliriknya bis hijau yang terlihat menunggu, menghela nafas kenapa waktu berjalan sangat cepat.

"Hati-hati pulangnya." Ucap Mark. Ia mengusak rambut kecoklatan Haechan yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

Haechan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu berjalan tertatih menuju bis.

Tepat sebelum Haechan naik, Mark berteriak.

"HAECHAN!"

"AKU SUKA PADAMU! BOLEH MINTA NOMER PONSELMU?"

.

.

CIE CIE

.

.

Mark memencet bel rumah bergaya klasik itu untuk ketiga kali, kalau setelah ini tidak dibuka juga ia berencana untuk menelpon Haechan. Beberapa detik tanpa hasil, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berada di saku. Belum sempat ia menekan tombol panggil, pintu rumah Haechan terbuka.

"Kau siapa?" Seorang pemuda dengan eyeliner tebal membuka pintu. Ia menatap Mark dengan mata memicing. Badannya yang besar menghalangi pintu, seakan tak mengijinkan Mark untuk mengintip ke dalam.

"M –maaf…." kata Mark gugup "Haechan ada?"

"Ada urusan apa dengan adikku?"

Oh. Itu kakak Haechan. Mark baru tahu kalau Haechan punya saudara. Dilihat darimanapun, Haechan dan pemuda ini tidak ada mirip-miripnya.

"Aku ingin menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah."

Mata itu seketika melotot. Mark mengekerut, memangnya dia salah bicara ya? Bagaimana kalau kakak Haechan yang sangar ini meninjunya. Mark jadi takut sendiri.

"PAPA! ADA ANAK LAKI-LAKI KREMPENG KESINI! KATANYA MAU JEMPUT HAECHAN!"

 _Ealah~_

Fix! Mark yakin dia Uke. Badan boleh sangar, eyeliner tebal kayak anak berandal. Tapi, suaranya kayak hello kitty~

 _ **GEDEBUK GEDEBUK**_

Setelahnya yang Mark dengar hanya suara gedebuk gedebuk yang sangat ramai. Dua laki-laki dewasa lain berdusalan di depan pintu, mereka menatap Mark dengan tatapan menyelidik.

 _Yatuhan, cobaan apalagi ini_! Batin Mark

"KAU SIAPA!"

Mark yakin itu adalah ayah Haechan. Pria berkulit tan itu terlihat sangat mengerikan di mata Mark.

"Mark Lee imnida. Aku teman sekelas Haechan."

Ibunya mengajarkan sopan santun dimanapun ia berada. Maka Mark membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, menampilkan senyum terbaiknya walau hatinya sebenarnya menjerit ketakutan.

"TEMAN ATAU TEMAN?"

Itu kakak Haechan yang lain sepertinya. Bertanya dengan wajah tak kalah seram. Kok bisa Haechan punya wajah kayak marmut gitu kalau keluarganya mewarisi wajah seperti hulk. Mark bingung sumpah~

"HEY KIDS! JANGAN GANGGU TEMAN HAECHAN!"

Kalau sampai yang berbicara ini ikut-ikutan mendelik padanya. Mark bersumpah dia akan kabur saja. Haechan itu gebetan pertamanya, pertama kali juga ia harus menghadapi keluarga calon pacarnya yang ternyata sangat sangat sangat menyeramkan.

Mark tidak siap.

Tapi ternyata Mark salah. Yang keluar bukanlah 'setan alas' seperti ketiga orang yang masih mendelik padanya, melainkan pinguin mungil yang terlihat sanggat menggemaskan.

"Hai, apa kau yang bernama Mark?" tanya pria bermata bulat itu ramah. "Namaku Kim Kyungsoo, Ibunya Haechan"

Mark membungkuk, melihat senyum dari Ibu Haechan membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Sekarang ia tahu darimana wajah manis Haechan berasal. Itu turunan dari ibunya, yah, walaupun kulit Haechan seratus persen turunan dari sang Ayah.

"Jongin, Jongsoo, Jungkook! Kembali ke habitat kalian masing-masing!"

Kyungsoo memerintah. Tubuh mungilnya berjinjit untuk menarik kuping Jongsoo dan Jungkook. Mark mengulum senyum, ibu Haechan terlihat sangat mungil dibandingkan dengan ayah dan kakak Haechan.

"Ibu~ Berhenti menjewerku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Haechan berada di tangan laki-laki yang tepat"

"Iya Bu. Aku hanya takut si curut itu menyakiti Haechan kita"

Jungkook dan Jongsoo merengek. Mereka meringis kesakitan saat jeweran di telinganya semakin kuat.

"Duduk yang benar kalau begitu. Dan jangan ganggu Mark!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Mark. Ia menepuk pundak teman anak bungsunya itu dengan lembut. Kyungsoo yakin Mark pasti ketakutan, terlihat dari bahunya yang menegang.

"Duduk dulu, Ibu akan memanggil Haechan. Dan maaf, tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Ibu harus memasak"

Mark tidak rela sebenarnya harus ditinggal Kyungsoo bersama tiga hulk yang masih memandangnya tajam, namun ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mengerti akan perasaan Mark, Kyungsoo berucap.

"JONGIN! NGAPAIN MELOTOT KAYAK BUTO IRENG GITU! DUDUK YANG BENAR!"

Ajaib. Jongin –sang kepala keluarga Kim menurut begitu saja. Raut kesal jelas terukir di wajah tampannya.

"JONGSOO! JUNGKOOK! KALAU MASIH MELOTOT JUGA, IBU COLOK MATA KALIAN!"

Pfftd~

Kyungsoo yang manis ternyata bisa seram juga. Seramnya seram imut sih –menurut Mark.

Keadaan menjadi canggung. Tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka. Sungguh ini pengalaman Mark yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Mau mengejar cinta Haechan saja susahnya minta ampun.

"Heh Bajigur! Kau beneran pacaran sama adikku?" Jongsoo bertanya.

"B –belum kok hyung. " Mark meneguk ludah. Ia menguatkan tekad. "Tapi sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan meminta Haechan untuk menjadi pacarku"

Biarlah Mark keluar darisini babak belur. Yang penting dia sudah berusaha jujur.

Jujur ajur atau jujur mujur?

Mark pasrah~

"KAMPRET! MASA ANAKKU YANG SEMOK DAPAT LAKIK MACAM TENGKORAK BEGINI!"

Bibirr Mark maju lima centi mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia akan minta bantuan Jaehyun untuk membentuk otot kalau begini. Mana mau dia dikatai tengkorak oleh calon mertuanya.

"Markeu~~~"

Mark seketika menoleh. Senyumnya merekah tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Ayo berangkat. Maaf ya menunggu lama"

Haechan menggamit lengan Mark. Tidak sadar bahwa ada tiga laki-laki dewasa yang kejang-kejang melihat mereka.

"HAECHAN! PAMIT DULU SAMA AYAH!"

Jongin tidak sadar berteriak. Kesal setengah mampus melihat anak bungsunya gandengaan tangan sama laki-laki lain.

"PAMIT DULU JUGA SAMA HYUNG!"

Seakan tak mau kalah. Jongsoo dan Jungkook ikutan kesal. Bukannya mereka tidak mau Haechan punya pacar. Mereka hanya terlalu menyanyangi adik mereka.

"Shireo~" tolak Haechan

"Haechanie…. Pamit dulu sama Ayah dan hyungdeulmu" ucap Mark lembut. Mark mengusap rambut Haechan, memberikan pengertian pada yang lebih muda.

Dengan raut terpaksa, Haechan berjinjit, dikecupnya pipi Jongin, Jongsoo dan Jungkook.

"Di bibir kok enggak Chan?"

"DASAR HYUNGDEUL MESUM!"

Mark meminta Haechan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil lebih dahulu yang menimbulkan kernyitan di kening anak laki-laki itu. Namun Mark hanya memberinya senyum teduh. Setelah memastikan Haechan masuk ke dalam mobil, Mark kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Haechan.

"Ahjussi, hyungdeul… Kami berangkat sekolah dulu ya…."

Mark membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Ia tersenyum pada keluarga Haechan yang masih menatapnya tidak suka.

"Aku tahu kalian masih tidak rela jika Haechan berpacaran denganku."

"Tapi aku berjanji pada kalian, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya, aku akan mencintainya melebihi cinta kalian padanya"

"Jadi, maukah kalian memberiku kesempatan?"

.

.

.

 _ **EPILOG**_

"Calon mertuaku ahli kimia, kalau kau berani menyakiti Haechan, kuracun kau sampai mampus!" –Jungkook

"Aku punya banyak kenalan mafia, kalau kau menyakitinya sejengkal saja. Ku ledakkan kepalamu!" –Jongsoo

"Kupotong burungmu biar kau tidak punya masa depan kalau menyakiti anakku. Kau tahu asset laki-laki berada di burung kan?" –Jongin

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
